


Mega Man: Children From Another World

by thesmbxgamer1



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Influenced by fangames, Takes place in between Mega Man Classic and X, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmbxgamer1/pseuds/thesmbxgamer1
Summary: In the year 20XX, the super fighting robot known as Mega Man was born to defend humanity from the plans of Dr. Wily. However, one fateful day, he failed and is sent to a coma. Now reawakened in the year 2049, he faces special children from another world along with defending a new generation from a new threat's own Robot Masters.Credit goes to MegaPhilX, geno2925, Dimpsuu, Dennis Englehard, king-soukuttu, Blackhook, and the devs of RM7FC and RM8FC for the custom sprites used in the pictures.





	1. Prologue: The Failure of the Blue Bomber

In the year 20XX, a super robot named Mega Man was built. Robot expert Dr. Light made him to stop the evil desires of Dr. Wily. It happened over and over again for years, but one day, the evil doctor vanished and peace was attained. A month after that, robots along with strange creatures began to attack the city! Ready to help, the hero teleported to where the attack is happening: the highway.

Music: 

Immediately, Dr. Light said "We received a report that the strange creatures attacking are unlike anything we ever recorded! Be careful out there, Mega Man!" His son replied with "Got it!"

The Blue Bomber went out and began shooting the robots while jumping over the pits. He has been doing it for months now, making him experienced at that. There were also the strange creatures. They had faces covered by masks and each time he shot them, any part shot off just regenerated. Those things were taking people captive and any Robot Master that tried stopping them was taken by a set of robots, having him know that he must hurry. He journeyed on throughout the highway and was soon blocked by a big mech. The rider was hidden by the mech's visor.

Music:

Mega Man began to fire away, damaging the hull slowly. However, the mech fired blasts of energy that were more powerful than any blast that hit him before with the exception of a certain prototype's punches. Eventually, despite his best efforts, he fell to the mech, forcing Rush, his robot dog to retrieve him.

Back at the lab... the fallen hero is examined by his creator and Auto, the assistant.

"Mega Man's condition is critical. This technology is unlike anything that I ever knew."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"We have to seal him away along with Rush, Beat, Eddie, Tango, and Project X. If the invaders get their hands on them, our world is doomed."

"Proto Man has been taken by them! I'll go and stop them."

While Roll went out to save the day, the doctor and the robot proceeded to put their hero in a specialized capsule along with deactivating 4 smaller ones and putting them in capsules too. Suddenly, the ground shook, burying the capsules and the basement in rubble and then the invaders burst in, with a strange hooded figure leading them. All that Mega Man saw was a struggle involving a strange taser and the attackers taking Auto and Dr. Light away, and that was the last thing he saw before shutting down.

Mega Man's last words were "Dr. Light... No..." before his systems shut down.

In a far off area, multiple containers holding robots and people including world famous scientists Drs. Light, Cossack, Lalinde, and Thane are being forced to see the fallen Roll, Proto Man, Beck, Call, and Rokko-Chan being locked in capsules which seemed more electric than permitted.

The unknown figure began to offer the doctors a proposition. "With your technologies, o Light, Cossack, and Lalinde, I will be able to create robots with the Xel capabilities of White and Sanda, and Thane's human/robot experiment can make humans into my slaves. Apparently, I had to put White and Sanda down since they refused to help me in my research. So make the right choice and join me." Apparently, all the doctors replied. "We will never work for you!" The new threat replied back. "As I expected. Don't even think that Mega Man can help you out this time. I captured all of your robots except for that one named Tempo and my troops damaged him to unknown levels, making him unable to rescue you now. Your other heroes are my right hand army now if you refuse. So make the right choice and join me, or watch them turn against you with the highest possible pain that can change any robot no matter how strong their will is!"

The unknown figure flipped a switch and the fallen heroes were tortured by getting shocked in pain while being reprogrammed. Each of the heroes began to scream as their code is being changed. The doctors began shaking and pleading the figure to spare them in exchange to work for him. Dr. Light said "Spare Roll and Blues!" Dr. Lalinde replied with "I may view robots as machines, but I am not the fool I was back then, so spare them and let them live!" Dr. Thane yelled "Spare my daughter and take my research instead!" Dr. Cossack on the other hand said "This is a trick! He's fooling us into doing his job just like when Wily used Kalinka against me." The evil one then said "That's more like it. You are now my workers. About me sparing your children, I LIED! THEY WILL BE MY HORSEMEN OF THE INVASION REGARDLESS OF YOUR CHOICE! Oh, and to that Russian no-good one, you were right, so as a prize, your daughter will be the first to be converted into one of my human-robot slaves."

He flipped the switch again and the pain for the robots increased further while the doctors were taken to their slave quarters. The mystery figure brought out blueprints about a microchip that corrupts robots, robotic and cybernetic versions of the creatures, a plan to take souls and download them, and stolen blueprints of Dr. Light's latest creation.

"Testing of synthetic demons complete. All possible robot heroes retrieved except the Blue Bomber, but he's unnecessary. Now for the next phase of the plan..."

Many years into the future, in the year 2049, at the ruins of the old Light Laboratory, amongst the rubble, lightning struck, reactivating an old capsule...

Author's note: The pixel art and chiptunes included are meant to give this fanfic more life and make it feel more like a game. So expect 8 Robot Masters and some fortress section soon. However, I'll make sure that this fanfic will maintain a connection to the world of TPN despite it being more Mega Man-centric.


	2. Chapter 1: A Changed World

"System repairs for Model DLN-001 complete, dear."

"Are you sure, honey? This model has been sealed away for what looks like years and is waking up. Be careful."

The robot slowly opened his eyes to see two people. One was a black haired man dressed in black and the other was a chestnut haired woman dressed in white. He found himself in a place unknown yet familiar at the same time.

"Who are you people?"

"My name is Dr. Kirigaya. This is my girlfriend, Dr. Yuuki. What's your name?"

"I am Mega Man. What's going on here?"

Dr. Kirigaya began to explain. "We found you in those ruins slightly active due to a lightning strike and those small robots nicknamed "Rush", "Tango", "Eddie", and "Beat" were there too. There was a door as well, but it was blocked by rubble. Your friends should be waking up by now."

The blue robot did not seem to be happy though. "Where is Dr. Light? Where's Roll? Where's Proto Man or anyone?!"

Dr. Yuuki began to explain. "Those robots were taken by the invaders."

"What about Auto? Tempo? Rokko? Beck? Call?"

"Quake Woman mysteriously vanished on that awful day while the others were taken too." she answered.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT DRS. LIGHT, COSSACK, LALINDE, THANE, WHITE, AND SANDA?! What happened to them?"

"Kazuto, break the news to him."

"Asuna, he might go insane."

"Honey, it's better that we tell him the truth. If he finds out later, he might cause a rampage far worse."

"Okay dear. We're sorry Mega Man, but those scientists... They... They died on the day the invasion happened. Dr. Wily was suspected to be involved, but he disappeared without a trace."

"...How long was I in that capsule?"

"You were sealed away in February 2, 2019, which is the invasion and recovered today, which is the same date in 2049. You've been asleep for 30 years. Things have changed. In 2020, a virus broke out and caused chaos. Within the chaos, crime was so great that not even the Wright Anything Agency was safe from being abducted. The next year, a worse one broke out as well, seemingly similar to that of Umbrella Corporation's old work. 2 years after that, Shadaloo took over and strangely, none of the World Warriors showed up, which was followed by characters emerging from the big screen and attacking us. Some superheroes tried to help, but a strange man took them prisoner with the help of strange technology. By 2025, otherworldly creatures led by the fabled demons known as Astaroth and Jedah along with an alien who calls himself Pyron. A group known as the Darkstalkers fought back along with a band of people that look human, have similar strengths. Sadly, the same man captured them when the threats were defeated. 4 years after that, a person named Meio took control of the world, but a group who call themselves the Striders took him down. However, after a week, they vanished. No worries though. Crime has been reduced by unity that formed deeper through those calamities."

Mega Man slowly felt out of place. He had been asleep for 30 years and the world was endangered due to his disappearance. It was worsened by the fact that heroes like him were taken down.

"I'll be going out to feel better for a while. Beat, Rush, come with me. We'll stay hidden."

At the graveyard...

Mega Man looked at the 7 graves, with each one representing a scientist that he knew.

"Dr. Light. I'm sorry that I failed you and everyone. To Cossack, Lalinde, Thane, White, and Sanda, please forgive me for my mistakes. To Wily, where were you? You could have redeemed yourself by helping us. I guess I must fix my mistake by helping the people here. For father's sake. For Roll's. For Blues'. For Tempo's. For every-"

Suddenly, a loud boom startled the Blue Bomber. He looked behind him and he saw what looked like robots attacking the city. Strangely, these models were similar to those of his time.

"Huh? Light assumed that the project of his will wake up in a time where- No. I need to get back there and help."

Rock, now filled with the resolve to help once again, ran off with his Mega Buster on the ready.

Author's Note: To any hardcore Capcom fans here, I'm sorry if I rewrote the timelines of your games. I had to since the rest of Capcom will come to play at a really later part of the story and it is to chronologically fit within TPN's timeline. To any TPN fans, please do not confuse the demons of the manga to the demons of Ghosts 'n' Goblins and Darkstalkers. Additionally, there was gonna be some pixel art where Mega Man sees the city of Area 01 with explosions, but it went unused since the explosions look lazily edited even when official sprites were used.


	3. Chapter 2: Area 01's Robot Attack

Immediately, upon entering the city, Mega Man, Rush, and Beat saw chaos. Robots were directly attacking the people and buildings were ablaze. Clearly no one was expecting this to happen for 19 years went by and almost no conflict occurred. The police force was attempting to stop the robots, but many were being taken down easily and the police force's own robots were being taken away by Bunby Catchers.

"Commissioner Kennedy, these robots seem to be focusing more on taking our own robots!"

"Well, let's fight using our robots!"

"But sir, our best bots have been-" (voice gets drowned out by a helicopter exploding)

"Someone save us!"

Rock thought of the captured Robot Masters, his lost friends and family, and his own failure. Seeing what was happening along with his memories filled him with the resolve to protect the people once again

"I failed back then. I'll make sure that my mistake won't repeat itself!"

The Blue Bomber activated his Buster and began to fire away at the robots. Each of those were destroyed easily and the crowd began to cheer when they saw a legend of the past back from the dead.

"Is that?"

"No way!"

"The famed creation of the legendary Dr. Light is back!"

"I thought he died 30 years ago."

"No way, bro. He's been delayed for so long. At least he's better than the police and their robots."

"Mega Man has returned!"

He fired at even more robots while running on the streets and jumping over hazards laid across. Upon reaching the newly built park in the center of the city, 2 boys seemed to be cornered by some Popo Helies and a large gray Power Muscler stood, as if the leader of the pack. It noticed Mega Man and noted his presence as a threat to its mission, which is to lay waste to society.

"Let the boys go!"

Music:

"COMMAND REJECTED. INITIATE BATTLE PROTOCOL 01 AKA HERO ELIMINATE."

The robot suddenly jumped high, but Mega Man was prepared for that. He slid underneath the giant Muscler and prepared himself when it fired 3 energy shots, which he dodged easily. He then retaliated with a charged shot and a few regular shots. The enemy then sent in a few Swallowegg Pipis, which had their eggs taken down by the Buster, but still bought enough time to recharge its jump. The battle went on until eventually, the Muscler exploded due to taking one too many hits, causing the other robots that were attacking everyone to shut down.

"Huh. Seems that this robot was controlling the other ones."

As he noticed the 2 boys that were now no longer held up by the Popo Helies, he decided to chat up with them on what happened.

The black-haired one said "These robots were all normal until this large one launched some sort of small chip onto them. All of a sudden, they began to go wild. It's as if that thing corrupted their programs."

The white-haired one then followed up. "We tried fighting back with the skills we learned from our journey 2 years ago, but it seems that whatever tech those chips contained made them extremely vile and unrelenting."

As Mega Man picked up a fallen Met that used to lay waste, he then asked them one last question. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ray."

"I'm Norman."

Meanwhile in a far off area with snow...

An old man and his adoptive daughter went to turn on the TV.

"Reports say that a familiar looking icon from the past stopped the invasion on Area 01's city. He is the legendary Mega Man, and he is said to be among the number of Dr. Light's creations that survived the invasion 30 years ago. Well peo-"

The orange-haired girl paused the broadcast upon seeing 2 boys in the crowd. It's as if... she saw them before.

Notes: Well, we now got the intro stage down! For the main boss stages and some of the castle stages, they may be pixelated or have no image. Apache "Cop Man" is by Ch4dStar.


End file.
